


Speechless

by Peralta_steinfeld



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex in plaid, Dorks, F/F, Kara walks in on them because just because, because Alex does love Winn like family, hot damn, winn is awkward as per
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:38:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9372551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peralta_steinfeld/pseuds/Peralta_steinfeld
Summary: Alex is ready.Kara wasn't ready to walk in on them in the morning though.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, couldn't help myself. I listened to Speechless by Rachel Platten and this happened. And I love the thought of those two beautiful gays in plaid.

‘Noo.’ Alex whined as Maggie pulled away from the kiss, leaning back on her hands.

Maggie chuckled at her girlfriend. ‘I should go.’

_Why does this part always go fast?_

_And I really want this to last so bad_

_Words distract us, but we know the truth_

‘Don’t go.’ Alex told her straight faced, gently tugging on the hem of Maggie’s shirt.

The brunette took a sharp breath, her brain short-circuiting. ‘Alex I- ‘

Alex watched Maggie stand up, and followed her quickly over to the kitchen island.

‘I don’t want to ruin this.’ Maggie gestured between the two. ‘I really really like you. I don’t want to push you.’

_Just give me that touch, I want it_

_Quit talking so much, I'm ready_

_Stop moving your lips and kiss me_

The redhead stepped closer to her girlfriend, wrapping her arms behind her neck to pull her closer. ‘I want this.’

Maggie swallowed thickly. ‘Are you sure?’

‘Maggie I swear to god if you keep talking...’ Alex half-laughed, her voice raspier.

The brunette cocked her hair, a grin on her face as she closed the gap between them, kissing her breathlessly.

_Keep taking my breath away_

_Cause you make me speechless_

_You quiet my demons_

Alex pushed them against the kitchen island, relishing in the squeak that came from Maggie’s mouth when she did.

The brunette slowly slid her hands up Alex’s shirt before reaching back down for the hem, pulling it up gently. Alex lifted her arms as Maggie lifted the t-shirt over her head.

Maggie grinned into the kiss as Alex pulled her away from the counter. ‘Bedroom.’

‘Yes ma’am.’ Maggie smirked, following Alex, hands still together.

_So why don't we hold tonight and just kill me silently_

_I don't need a reason when you make me speechless_

_We're getting loud tonight; we're allowed tonight to be_

///

Alex woke to Maggie’s hair in her face. It wouldn’t be unusual if it wasn’t for the fact that neither of them were wearing any clothes.

She smiled at the memory of last night. She felt good. Better than she ever did before, she felt right, _it_ felt right. The thought of intimacy didn’t make her squirm uncomfortably anymore, it made her think of Maggie.

She slid out of the bed quietly, grabbing a pair of sports shorts and Maggie’s plaid shirt which she threw on before going to the kitchen.

‘So that’s where my shirt went.’ Maggie made Alex jump as she turned to look at her.

She was in only a bra and grey jogging bottoms. Alex’s mouth went dry at the sight.

‘Yeah well, I thought you looked better without it.’ She stared into the brunette’s eyes, slightly raising an eyebrow.

Maggie tilted her head, a smirk on her face. ‘I mean; I’d say something about you being cheesy but…you look really good in that.’

‘How good?’ Alex challenged, trying to hide her smile.

The brunette stepped towards her, pushing her against the counter.

‘I’m feeling some sort of de ja vu.’ Alex commented quietly before Maggie kissed her.

The front door flew open without the pair realising, just as Maggie pushed her hands up Alex’s (well Maggie’s) shirt, causing her to moan lightly.

‘Oh my rao!’ Kara put her hand over her mouth, a stuttering Winn beside her.

‘Kara, Winn, what are you _doing_ here?’ Alex stood slightly in front of Maggie who was the least dressed out of the two.

Kara shifted on her feet, lifting up a bag. ‘We brought breakfast.’

Maggie stifled a laugh. ‘I’m just gonna go grab a shirt.’

‘Alex I’m really sorry, Kara said that you’d be fine if we just let ourselves-‘Winn started.

‘Winn.’ She interrupted. ‘It’s fine. I’m just not used to my sister cockblocking me..or whatever the gay version of that is.’

Kara’s eyes widened as Winn laughed. ‘ _Alex_.’

Maggie returned in one of Alex’s old college hoodies, causing the redhead to stare at her beautiful girlfriend.

‘Sorry I just picked the first one I saw.’ She explained as Winn and Kara set up breakfast for the four.

Alex shook her head. ‘No. _No,_ I like it. On you, I mean. I like it on you.’

‘Get a room.’ Kara rolled her eyes playfully.

‘You do realise this is my apartment right?’

Winn grinned wonkily. ‘Erm if it’s any consolation, you guys are cute together. Aaaand now I want to stop being nice to Alex like that, it was weird.’

‘Thank you Winn.’ Maggie smiled, throwing her arm around Alex’s waist. ‘Alex loves you really, like a little brother.’

Winn’s eyebrows raised, a smile in his eyes. _Family._ ‘You do?’

Alex rolled her eyes. ‘Of course I do dork. Now give me my food.’

Maggie shook her head in amusement at the two before pecking her girlfriend on the lips, and grabbing a plate.

‘Dorks.’


End file.
